Middle School Love
by Yorukifon
Summary: Oneshot HitsuxOC also. It's a crappy story, if you hate it, I understand. Please R&R? Oh...how I hate it when Quennie is right...he...has feelings for me? He couldn't possibly---!


**This is just like a story thingy I'm doing because my internet is messed up right now, so yeah. And I'm bored. This is just a random story, so if I get reviews saying like, "Omg this sucks so bad," then I won't really care. Btw this is a Middle School fic so yeah and the school that's in it is ****like**** mine. Toushiro's OOC. Disclaimer-Don't own Bleach or the supposed "Fuyuu no Hanabi" from Bleach Musical(No Clouds in the Blue Heavens part 8, youtube)**

_You were just in your class, Social Studies class, and waiting for starting bell to ring. And now the teacher says that there's going to be a new student. Your name was Akiko Fui __**(couldn't think of another name). **_

_Why do we have a new student? We already have a lot of students in this class…_ you thought. _I mean, we already have at least 40 kids in our class…I wonder if the new student's a boy or a girl and if he or she is nice… _

"Ok class, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself." Ms.Meyer said, nodding to the new student. The new student stepped up and I could see that he was a guy with white hair and green eyes. _Huh. I wonder if Steven's going to look like that when his hair turns completely white._ You thought, giggling mentally. **(In my class, there's this kid whose hair is like turning white and it's sort of freaky.) **

"My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya and I like the cold," the new kid said. And he walked over to the seat that Ms.Meyer told him to sit. The seat was right next to mine. _Wow, that was really brief._

"Alright. Now, we're going to draw ziggurats, so just get out a pencil and Emily will pass out the papers. You are to trace the ziggurat carefully, but first, line up the papers so that the ziggurat will be in the middle." Ms.Meyer said. Emily passed out the papers.

"Hey, Steven. Do you think you'll look like him if your hair turns completely white?" Jelani asked, snickering. Jelani sat right behind me and Steven was to my left. Toushiro was to my right.

"I don't know, dude. Probably not, my hair can't stick up like that. His hair like, defies gravity or something." _How does he keep his hair like that…? Geez, crazy hairstyle. _

I was just tracing the ziggurat like I was **supposed** to when I just happened to glance toward the new kid, Toushiro. It looked like he was having trouble tracing the ziggurat. "Here, let me help." I just helped him so that he could see the lines and trace it. "There."

"Thanks…" he mumbled. I just said, "No problem." And just went back to tracing the ziggurat. Now I was adding some shading. But then the bell rang.

"Hey, what's your next class?" I asked, **trying** to look at his schedule.

"Room 22, Language Arts…" he said, reading his schedule.

"Same as me…you can come with me to there if ya want, but you don't have to." I said, packing up my stuff and heading towards the room. I looked and noticed him walking besides me.

He saw me looking at him and said, "Might as well go with you if we have the same class…" he said, trying to get through all the people. And he succeeded.

I saw my friend, Quennie. I walked over to her and said, "Hey, Quennie." And just kept on walking towards the class. Later, Dana and Mandy joined us. The Toushiro guy just followed us.

Dana asked, "Who's that guy with the white hair and green eyes? He looks kinda…weird…"

"He's this new student. His name's Toushiro Hitsugaya." Both me and Quennie explained. We both had the same schedule, but sat far away from each other.

"Dana's right…he looks strange" Mandy said, laughing a bit. We finally got to class and sat down in our seats while Toushiro was talking to Ms.Blaine and we just looked at them, expecting them to be talking about where he would sit and stuff like that. Just then, the tardy bell rang. Everyone was in class already. They had just rushed in. One person was putting tickets in the jar (on Fridays they shake and pick one out and they get a prize). That one person was tardy.

Ms.Blaine just handed him the tardy card for him to fill out. First tardy was a warning. I put on my glasses so I could see the board. Yes, I had glasses. Why didn't I wear them in Social Studies? Because my seat was pretty close to the front. But in this class, I nearly sat in the back. Ms.Blaine did the whole 'introduction' thing with Toushiro and then he ended up sitting next to me. **Again.** Everyone was murmuring about his hair color and his eyes. I just rolled my eyes (mentally) and continued with the routine. This would be to do the daily work. It was pretty easy and I finished quickly.

I looked at Toushiro and he was finished, too. He was reading right now. I just took out my book and read too. I saw that Mandy was looking at him like he was a genius. Later, after we corrected the work, we found out that he **was and still is **a genius. _He's probably going to be the Student of the Month or something like that…geez. A genius! _I thought.

The homework was as usual, except for one thing. The homework board read _Journal-Rough Draft for "Diamond" essay READ-W.O.W. (word of the week)-Spelling Activities_. **(lol, my homework :D)** The one thing was the "Diamond" essay thing. Ms.Blaine explained that we were to write a supposed 'essay' that was **25 words!!!** Tch, that's not an essay. Anyway, she entered us, her class, into this contest. The 25 words were supposed to be about why our moms deserve a diamond. It could be a poem or not. I wrote mine quickly, it just happened to come to my mind after hearing the Diamond Winners' essays from last year(s). Here it is:

_A sparkling star leading the way _

_With a heart as vast as the Earth _

_She is the one who gave birth _

_To me, a destiny. _

It kind of sucks, but that was what came into my mind. I asked my friends around me to read it and to see if it was good or not. They all said it was really good and I would probably get a diamond or amethyst **(those were the prizes, diamond-highest, amethyst-next highest, garnet-lowest. The person holding the contest is the owner of a jewelry store ((true))**). They were all like, "Oh my gosh, that's sooo much better than mine!! You're probably gonna get a diamond or at least an amethyst! Dang, that's good." When I asked Toushiro his opinion, he just tch'ed and after that, no sound. _Geez…he could've said something more than 'tch'. He's pretty smart and looks cute though…WAIT! Whoawhoawhoawhoa. I did NOT say that. Ok, let me say that again. He's pretty smart, then again, he __**is**__ a genius..but yeah.. _I blushed at the thought of him being cute. "Are you okay, Akiko? You're turning pink." Mandy stated, looking at me weird. "Hn..." I said, with a look that said 'whatever' and soon turned back to normal color.

On Friday was the Winter Wonderland Dance. A lot of people would be getting tickets and all that stuff. I don't really care about dances, I've never gone to any either. Most people don't really dance at the dance, (lol) they just talk with friends and yeah. But still, I wouldn't want to go to a dance. I wouldn't even know what to do after school since school ends at 2:30 and the dance would start at 3:00. Quennie and maybe Mandy would know since they've been to a dance before, but I just don't want to go to the dance, okay?!

_I wonder if Toushiro's going to the dance…_ Then again, being the person he is, he'd probably not want to go. But I don't really know… Hm…maybe if when I go to the dance, I'll just talk with friends and that kinda stuff. No dancing or whatever though. And I could go with Quennie. And if Mandy is going, then I could go with her too. It'd be my first time…but, I could go and see if it's really worth the time… If it isn't…then…yeah. Erhm..whatever.

_At lunch later… _

"Hey Akiko, are ya going to the dance?" Quennie asked me.

"She's probably not; she didn't go to the last two dances!" Mandy exclaimed.

I thought it over. "Well…I might go if I can go to the dance with you guys after school 'cause I don't really know where to go and that stuff. And what do we do during the time from right after the bell rings and until the dance actually starts?"

"Just go with me after we leave Mr.E's room. First we'll go to my locker since it's close to the classroom and then I'll go with you to your locker, k?" Quennie asked.

"Ok, sure." I said. _Hmm…so I'll have to get my permission slip signed and then buy the ticket… _

"Whoaaaaa, Akiko's gonna go to the dance! Finally!" Mandy half-said half-shouted.

"What are you guys talking about? Who's gonna go to the dance?" inquired Toushiro.

"Heyyyy! It's Whitey! Hah! Whitey whitey whitey!" Mandy teased.

"Don't call me Whitey! Anyway, guess I'll repeat it, what were you guys talking about and who's gonna go to the dance?" Toushiro asked yet again.

"We were talking about the Winter Wonderland Dance and Akiko's finally gonna go to it! She didn't go to the last two dances!" Dana exclaimed, with a hint of success.

"When's that dance?" Toushiro asked. "It's on Friday and you can get the permission slip and ticket a few days or the day before the dance. Why? Are you going to go?" Mandy asked. _Please don't go to the dance, please don't go, pleaseeeee!!! I wanna talk to my friends without you there! Don't GO!!! _I thought.

"I guess. I don't really care **that much**, but I wanna see how the dance is." He said, shrugging. _Damn._ He glanced at me and he saw a face of disappointment. "Akiko, why are you disappointed? Is it because I'm going to the dance?" Toushiro asked, teasing. I blushed, but it quickly faded.

"Actually, yeah. I'm disappointed that you're going. I wanted to go to the dance and just talk with my friends without having to see you." I muttered. _Why does __**he**__ have to go?? Aw man… _

For a moment, Toushiro looked hurt but it quickly vanished. "Too bad then." Then he started to walk away, his hands shoved into his pants' pockets. It was about the time when Dana and I went to the PE (Phys. Ed.) area, so we walked away too. Quennie went later. After changing back into normal school clothes, we went outside to the basketball courts, as usual.

_A few more days pass and everyone got their tickets and it's finally time for the dance. _

We all entered the room. The lights were so wonderful and everything was so organized. Some people were already talking amongst themselves. I saw Rukia Kuchiki and Momo Hinamori. They were in my math class. I waved at them and they waved back. Then all of a sudden, on the stage, a person was talking into the microphone. She said, "Hey, does anyone know any winter songs? And we wanna hear a song that's not in English." "She does!!!" Mandy shouted, pointing at me. I glared at her.

"No, I don't. Anyway, I suck at singing." I muttered. Quennie turned to me. "No you aren't! You're good at singing!!!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah!!" Dana, Rukia, Mandy, and Momo all said. "…."

"Alright! Come up then!" the person said, dragging me to the stage. _Doomed. Just DOOMED. _That was the only word that came to my mind. I didn't really like singing solo, I liked singing in small groups or partners. –ding- Oh yeahhhh!!! "Excuse me, can some people sing with me?" I asked the announcer. "Why, sure" she said. "Rukiaaa!!! Momooo!!! Get up here!" I yelled. They hurried up.

After I finished talking to them about what song we were going to sing, I said, "Okay, we're going to sing a song we made up. It's called Fuyuu no Hanabi(not the real one, I'm thinking about a different one that I found somewhere on youtube and I don't know the lyrics so I won't put them)

_After the song…._

Everyone cheered. Toushiro just leaned against the wall. _Wait! Why am I looking at him? I don't like him…do I? … _He looked towards the stage. Rukia, Momo, and I were all high-five'ing. I walked off the stage. Toushiro was walking towards me. "I need to talk to you about something…" he murmured. _What's this feeling? I think I like her…I'll need to tell her. _He thought. "Huh?" I asked, following him. We finally got to a quiet spot.

"L-look. I like y-you. Okay?" Toushiro stated. He looked away from my eyes and stared at the ground, blushing. I blushed too. "I-I like you t-too…" I murmured, looking at his mesmerizing eyes.

He looked at me, shocked. "You do?" he asked, eyes wide. "Yes! Do I have to say it again??" I complained. "S-sorry..." he said, looking at my eyes. My eyebrows furrowed. "It's ok. I guess." I said, smiling a bit. He blushed at my smile and looked away. "You have a beautiful smile…" I blushed.

"Thanks…" I said, still blushing. _Dammit, stop __**blushing**__ for God's sake! I still can't believe he said all that stuff! Oh my gosh, I need to tell Quennie or Mandy. Not Jennifer. She'd blab it out to everyone else, I bet. _

I spotted Quennie a little farther away. "Quennie!" I exclaimed, trying to get her attention. She made her way towards me and Toushiro. "Yeah?" "Umm…I need to talk to you, ok?" "Oh. Sure."

We walked to the restroom. Toushiro just waited outside I guess. _She actually likes me back! Oh my god. Calm down. __**CALM down.**_He thought.

_In the oh so powerful restrooms…. _

"Umm…Quennie…" I started. "What??!" She asked, impatient. "ToushirosaidthathelikedmeandthenIsaidthatIlikedhimtoo. And then I smiled, I guess and then he said I had a beautiful smile and I ended up blushing and saying thanks and then I saw you and then now here we are." I said, at first, really fast, exhaling.

"Oh my **gosh! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! **I knew it!!! I knew you guys would end up liking each other!!!" Quennie exclaimed, practically jumping all over.

"Oh my god! You knew, so amazing!!!" I said, sarcastically gasping. "No. Really. What should I do now!?!?" I asked, impatient to get an answer. I cried anime tears. "Tell me!!!"

"Hmmm…maybe he'll ask you to be his girlfriend?" Quennie guessed. She already had a boyfriend. I paled. Like seriously, I paled and now I was as white as a bed sheet. I swear I almost fainted.

"Are you ok? You're paling." Quennie asked, with concern in her voice.

"No, really. I'm paling. Geez…" I said, softly. "He's so not going to ask me to be his girlfriend." I said, louder this time.

"But if he does, you'll say yes then?" Quennie said, with one finger up in the air.

"I guess…I don't know. But you better not do anything to make him ask me that." I muttered. Just then, Mandy just **decided** to walk in. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked. Quennie explained all of it while I just stood there, quiet. "Oh…so that's why Toushiro's still waiting outside there or something…"

"WHAAAATTT!?!? I thought he would be going home by now or something!!!" _Dammit dammit dammit. _I thought. "Well? Go outside and talk with him!!!" Quennie and Mandy both exclaimed, giddy from the 'liking' news, pushing me. I walked outside the restroom and went over to Toushiro.

"I thought you would've gone home by now…" I said, looking towards him. He just said nothing and stared up at the stars. (They're outside now, it's 5:00 P.M. or something and it's dark already) Then his hand moved towards mine and enclosed it with his. I tensed and then relaxed. A warm feeling rose in my heart. _Maybe…just maybe…I don't like him, I actually love him! Maybe Quennie's right; he __**might**__ ask me to be his girlfriend. Not now, yeah, since we've only known each other for a little bit, but later! _

_Months/almost a year later…when Toushiro and Akiko were together… (skipping a long period 'cuz I'm lazeh.)_

"Akiko…?" he started. "Yeah?" I asked back. "W-will y-y-ou…" _Oh my gosh, is he going to ask me!?! Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!! _"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" he finally managed to get out. "What did you say?" I said, teasing. I knew what he said, but I wanted to hear him say it again. **Slower this time too.** He took a huge breath. "Akiko, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with a red tint on his cheeks. I grinned. "Sure." I hugged him and then pecked him on his still-red cheek. We continued to walk hands in hands.

"You know…Quennie thought and I bet, knew that you were going to ask me that. Right after she said that, I paled and almost fainted." I remembered, blushing.

"So that's what you were talking about at the dance all those months ago…and you paled…interesting." he said, rubbing his chin in thought. The bell rung. We headed towards math class. The first people I was going to tell were Mandy, Quennie (oh, how she's going to say "I told you so"), and Dana. I couldn't believe that I had a **boyfriend.**

**Umm…that's it for now…6 pages!! O (longest I've typed, evah.) Anyway, if you think it sucks, then it's like "I don't care." And I don't really know if this is supposed to be a One Shot or whatever but I have a feeling it's going to be that. Feels like a one shot. Might continue, might not. REVIEW IF YA WANT. Woo. ♥Yorukirin♥ ☺ ☻ ****I feel weird.**


End file.
